Seduction With Bite
by HumidGlue
Summary: Edward and Bella explore their sexual relationship, but soon find themselves in grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

Seduction With Bite

So I know Vampires and Humans cant have um…"physical relationships" but lets pretend they can! I've decided to make the most seductive story I can…

Well here it goes…

Edward POV

It was 4 in the morning. It should have been a typical night. Earlier, at around 9:30 Bella and I got into her bed, and I sang her to sleep. She fell asleep early, at around 9:40. I lay watching her, only thinking about her beauty… until about 1:00. When something happened.

I suddenly began thinking about her body.

I had thought before, but not nearly as dirty as I was now. My thoughts began with just her beautiful white skin, and then I started to think about her breasts, so small and humble but so sexy. Then her perfect flat stomach. The moment I thought about her stomach I started to caress it with one of my hands, the other around her back.

I massaged her stomach for a while, but avoided her breasts, only thinking about them. Then I reached under her shirt and kept rubbing her stomach. I didn't want to but my mind began to wander…

What about her long legs? My hand then and rubbed her legs, stroking back and forth. I was overwhelmed by how amazingly sexy she was.

But then my mind wandered someplace else, between the legs.

Her beautiful human part, I thought about touching it, then taking away her innocence while kissing her neck. Going on for so long, my beautiful Bella making noise louder than Rosalie down the hall when she was with Emmet.

Bella did have a loud voice, she could probably scream and moan so loud. I closed my eyes imagining her doing that while I whispered her name, entering her again and again.

I was disgusted with myself. My hand was off of Bella in the speed a vampire could move. I got off the bed and was immediately sitting on the window looking away from her.

How could I do this to Bella, without her permission all the worse? Not only my touching her without consent, but my thoughts.

I could not do that to her, I could not let my mature mind undress her with my eyes. She told me herself she had never come close to being with anyone her whole life, just like me, waiting for the right person.

She's so innocent…so innocent...

No no NO!! Stop!! What am I doing?

I jumped out her window and ran out into the forest, far, far away from her house. I had never thought like this before, I had always been turned on by Bella, but not so much that I got close to actually doing something to her.

I knew me and Bella could never do anything, I would want her blood too much.

But... I had been resisting her blood for so long, I was so desensitized, I could probably resist her blood if we had sex... I loved her so much I knew I couldn't drink from her if she let me have sex with her.

But she would never let me, she is a delicate, beautiful creature. And I am nothing more than a monster.

I lay in the forest for a few hours thinking, then I realized that Bella was probably awake now.

I decided what I would do... I would tell her the truth.

I began to run back to her house, deciding what I would say to her, and why I left her last night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry everyone for posting this twice, it was an accident. And I know it seems like this will just be sex but I am trying to go somewhere with the story so bear with me :)

I arrived at Bella's house, and saw the light on up in her room.

Great. She is probably changing, just what I needed at a time like this.

I sighed and climbed up to her window, she was in the bathroom getting ready for school.

I lay on her bed, but immediately jumped up remembering that it was the very spot that I violated my angel.

Bella walked out of the bathroom, and was thankfully, completely dressed and ready for school.

"Edward! I woke up and you weren't here, is anything wrong?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, there is... and I don't really know how to tell you, but I'm going to try." I said.

I saw the fear in Bella's eyes, did she think I was going to leave her again?

"Please, it's not that... I just made a mistake" I said.

Bella walked over to me and held my hand, then kissed my cheek.

"What is it Edward?" she said

"Last night, while you were sleeping... I thought about you sexually. I didn't do anything, but I touched your legs and stomach for a while."

Bella didn't say anything, but only kept looking at me.

I continued. "I am so sorry Bella, I took advantage of you and broke our trust. I promise I will never do it again, and if I don't feel that I can keep my promise I can leave because I never want to hurt you."

Bella immediately put her hand to my mouth. "Don't say you will leave, please. It would kill me if you did again. Please don't say that." she said.

"Don't worry, I will keep my promise because I care about you. But I may not be able to stay here at night anymore." I said.

"Edward.. stop. You haven't even given me a chance to say what I think about this, and you are already saying you will stay away from me at night?" she asked.

"But... aren't you repulsed in any way? I'm a monster, and you're a goddess" I said.

Bella almost laughed. "I can't believe you would think that, I have always wanted us to have a stronger physical relationship, but I thought we couldn't because you would want my blood, and I thought I just wasn't good enough for you... I am so innocent and young and you are perfect."

I almost choked hearing her words. She wants a physical relationship? She thinks she isn't good enough for me? And worst of all she thinks that I do not want her because she is innocent! That was what got me thinking sexually in the first place!

"Isabella Marie Swan. You should know by now that you are far more than good enough for me. And all of your thinking is irrational. If I was perfect, I wouldn't have thought about you that way last night" I said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" she said with a smile "I am not angry that you thought about me, we love each other and I too want you in a way more than spiritually, but... can we? I mean... would you be able to resist?"

"Bella, I think I would, I am close to you everyday, and there is no chance I would anymore, mind over matter, remember?" I asked.

Bella smiled her beautiful smile.

"So... could we ever... you know...?" she asked.

I smiled. "It's time to get to school, were going to be late."

And we walked to my car, and drove to school. Both of us having dirty thoughts in mind.

The Car Ride.

Bella's POV

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Did Edward want to...?

I couldn't believe that Edward thought I didn't want him physically, of course I wanted him! How could I not? We have known each other for quite a long time, and we love each other. And if he is able to resist, why shouldn't we do it?

I looked up at Edward's beautiful face.

"So... you never answered me." I said.

"Well... I am just kind of shocked that you would want to... aren't you afraid I would want your blood? Not that I would even dare drink from you after all we've been through" Edward said.

" I am not scared, all I want is you, and I want nothing more than to show how much I love you" I said.

"I already know that you love me." Edward said, smiling.

"Please don't make this hard for me Edward. Do you want to have sex with me or not?" I said. There. I said it. Now he could not think I was too young to talk about sex.

I thought Edward would smile at me again like I was a little child. But he became incredibly serious.

"You know that I do" he said.

I leaned in and kissed him. "So do I"

Preview of next chapter:

"No way! You and Bella are going to do it?" said Emmett.

"Yes. And I needed to ask... do you have any..err...advice?" I said.

Emmett smiled suggestively. "What kind of advice?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone so much for the advice and reviews.

I know i have trouble with he said/she said, I've just started writing so give me a break LOL.

So in this chapter i kind of make fun of the fact that all guys only think about sex... i really exaggerated.. but yeah lol.

But anyways...

Edwards POV

Each of my classes when by too slowly, I was eager to go to lunch to see Bella.

Instead of spending my class time listening to everyones thoughts, the only thoughts I listened to was all the males at school.

First I listened to Mike Newtons.

Inside his mind he was imagining Bella in some costume showing way too much skin clenching to him on a dance floor.

My hand curled into a fist. But I felt a bit better when I imagined my hand snapping Mike's neck so fast that Bella doesn't even realize what happened.

I listened to Tyler's mind...

He was thinking about Angela...and oh my... was he kinky.

Cool whip eh?

I immediately blocked out his mind, too disgusted to listen any further.

This was all new to me, is this really what all guys thought about?

I always tried to avoid these kind of thoughts.

When I was a human, my mum always taught me to be a gentlemen. What my mum taught me was one of the only things I remembered from being a human.

She was such a wonderful person. So contrite, she taught me that I should always hold the door open for a lady, and treat her with as much respect as every woman deserves.

And now look who I was, listening to bizarre sex tips from Tyler's mind.

It's a good thing mum wasn't alive today.

Why was I even doing this?

As much as I dreamed of being Bella's "first"...I should not be spending all of my classes thinking about sex, I should think about how much I love Bella... and how special this will be for us... it would be a whole new step in our relationship. We would have more trust in each other... a closer bond...

...hot sex...

No no Edward think about mum, not that!!! Be a gentleman!!!

I groaned. This was more complicated than I thought it would be.

So I did what I told myself I would do if all else failed.

Speak to Emmett.

Bella's POV

I floated to Trigonometry.

Jessica laughed when she saw me. "Well SOMEONE looks happy?"

I smiled. "Someone does."

"Come on. Spill. What's new? How's Edward" Jessica said with a wicked smile, eager for gossip as usual.

"Edward's...fine." Should I tell her that me and Edward are going to go all the way?

No. I wouldn't.

Edward was going to keep the same privacy for me... I know he would. Because Edward is perfect...oh how I love him!

"Pshh... you are hiding something from me and I know it. I do not know what you are hiding but I will find out eventually"

I smiled to myself...

_No you wont Jessica...Edward wont tell a soul..._

"Well you wont believe how great things are between me and Mike. I KNOW that I am the only one he loves, I think we are going to do it sometime, he has hinted it already. I cant believe he really loves me, I feel so amazing. Does Edward feel the same way about you?" Jessica replied with such enthusiasm

Poor girl. She had Mike Newton, and I had Edward Cullen... the most amazing.. honest man in the world...

"Yes, I think he does" I replied. Unable to hide my smile.

Edwards POV

"Hey! Emmett!" I yelled across the cafeteria, Bella wasn't out of class yet, a perfect chance for me and Emmett to talk.

"Sup bra?" Emmett was getting Rosalie's place setting at the lunch table, and getting her food ready even though none of them would eat it... except Bella.

"I still don't get why you do all that for her" I said.

Emmett winked. "The nicer I am today, the better the reward tonight."

There was a pause.

"Please Emmett... stop thinking about Rosalie in your mind... it's disturbing to see my sister dressed like that in your bed"

"Sorry, it's all there is to think about, but you wouldn't know.. you and Bella don't..." Emmett left it at that, I knew what he was talking about.

"Well actually..." I smiled suggestively.

"No way!!! You and Bella DID it?" Emmett was shocked.

"No, we are soon." I said.

"NO WAY." Emmett said.

"Yes way..."

"Well sick. And you'll need to use a rubber, man. I don't need to with Rosalie... but Bella... she's human."

I frowned. "I never though about that...but anyways... do you have any... err...advice?"

Emmett smiled suggestively. "What kind of advice."

"Come on Emmett"

He laughed "Ok ok... well, all I can tell you for your first time, is to just stick with a simple position, kiss a lot, don;t go too hard but make her moan a little so she doesnt think you are just a softy, make it all romantic. And then when you guy's start doing it more you can get more creative"

"um...thanks Emmett" I said.

And that very moment, Bella turned up behind me with a tight hug. We made out, with much more lust than usual.

And for once, I didn't push her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Lunch was a little awkward, me and Edward were more affectionate than usual, we sat next to each other instead of across. Each movement Edward made towards me gave me butterflies.

Part of me was excited, finally, me and Edward could have sex. Our relationship would be so much better now.

But part of me was afraid, not that he would suck my blood or anything like that. But in a way I couldn't explain.

I'm a _virgin_, is it not normal for me to be so anxious, and yet, so frightened.

What is he thinks I'm... err... bad?

You know... at sex...

Or what if it hurts really bad and I can't handle it... and that makes him less attracted to me?

Were vampire men... bigger?

I was too afraid to talk to Jess or Angela about this. So I decided to go to who I knew I could trust.

Alice.

But wait... what if Edward read her mind and knew I told her about it?

Then I would break Edward's trust. He would hate me!

I then changed my mind about asking Alice, I would keep Edwards trust. Surely he didn't tell anyone.

Edwards POV

Bella was looking at me longingly all of lunch.

I was convinced that my sexual feelings were mutual.

Tonight would be the night.

It was perfect, everyone was going hunting tonight, me and Bella would have the huge victorian house to ourselves.

Emmett wanted to tell me something. I listened to his mind.

_So are you going to buy condoms after school?_

I looked away from him and nodded. Not making it to obvious we were talking.

_Are you guys going to do it tonight when everyone's hunting? Are you fed enough to resist?_

I nodded to both questions.

I had fed last week, I was sure I would be fine.

"So are you coming over after school?" Bella asked.

Right then I heard Alice's mind trying to get my attention.

_You and Bella are going to have sex? Tonight? _

_I had a vision... it looked like you were raping Bella. Are you sure she wants this?_

I nodded to Alice's question. Of course I wasn't going to rape Bella, Alice miss read it. I didnt have time to be disqusted that Alice saw us screwing. Bella distracted me.

"K, cool" She said.

Damn it, she thought I was nodding to her, not Alice.

"Wait no, I cant" I said.

_Because he is going to buy condoms..._

That was Emmett's mind.

"Me and Emmett need to go to the store... but... come over tonight... seven o clock?"

Bella raised her eyebrows, probably wondering why we would need to go to the store.

But she nodded and finished eating her lunch.

_Get up to throw away your tray... I'll meet you there._

It was Alice, I moved my arm that was around Bella and walked to the garbage can, Alice did the same.

She kept her voice low. "I'm not kidding Edward, it really looked like Bella didn't want it, believe me Edward if you lose control around her you will wish you were never born... Bella is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Alice honestly you are being crazy, your vision was wrong ok?" I rolled my eyes.

After School

I kissed Bella goodbye and me and Emmett got in the Volvo.

_Condom time, should we get flavored?_

"Shut up Emmett..." I growled.

PREVIEW

I leaned in to kiss Bella right after I mounted her... when suddenly... I heard her voice inside my head.

dun dun dunnnn


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Umm, ok some people are mad because Edward is a little OOC and I'm sorry, I thought I was just exposing his inner teenage boyness but sorry if I ruined Edward for you, and also sorry about my grammar. 

Edward's POV

The Condom Store AN: ok there is no such thing as a condom store, I mean drug store or whatever

"Sooo where to begin…" Emmett said as he skimmed the aisle full of condoms.

I sighed and grabbed an expensive box of plains ones that claimed to "feel gentle and sensational"

"Perfect for Bella. Let's pay for these and go," I said.

Emmett laughed and followed me to the cash register.

At the counter was an immature teenage boy who smirked the moment I put my item on the scanner.  
"Are you sure these are the ones you want?" he asked with another smirk.  
I stared at him. "Yes. Ring it up please."  
"But man… are you sure you want large? We have medium, extra large, and super huge extra extra large," he said smiling wickedly.  
"Nope I am fine with my choice, ring it up please so I can pay." I tried to be polite but he was getting on my nerves.  
"But you cant be sure now. Are you sure you don't want our new Pina Colada flavored? And what about glow in the dark? That's always fun…"  
That pushed me over the edge, Emmett too. Who did this kid think he was?  
"Here is the money, he is taking the condom's for his _girlfriend_, and I will be going home to mine, and she is way hotter than any girl you've gotten, guaranteed." Emmett said as he threw some money on the counter.  
"Geez, ok bye then" the guy said, the smirk leaving his face.

I swept out of the room, glad to be rid of that annoying child. Emmett and I got in the Volvo and I headed home to see my one and only, Bella.  
"Wait Ed, pull over." Emmett said.  
I stopped on the side of the rode; Emmett hopped out and was back in a flash holding a squirming bunny rabbit. "Drink it, you should drink just a bit more before you do it with Bella"  
I scowled at him then took the rabbit and sunk my teeth into it; it was only a moment before the squirming stopped.

Bella POV  
"So, it's Friday night, do you have any plans?" asked Charlie.

_Oh just giving my virginity to Edward tonight._

"I was going to hang out at the Cullen's," I said. "Sweetie, you sure spend a lot of time there, are you sure you don't want to call Mike or Jessica?"  
"No dad, I want to be with Edward, he's my boyfriend." I said, and then I left, happy to finally be out of the house.

Edward's POV  
"Alright family time to hunt, have fun, bye!" I said.

Rosalie was taking forever to get ready as usual. Why did she need makeup for sucking blood out of a bear?

_Remember what I told you Edward…_

I sighed. "Ok Alice, you can leave now".

Finally the family was out.  
I glanced at the clock; it was 6:57. Bella would be here any minute.  
I at first thought about backing out, what if Alice's vision was true? But I knew I loved Bella and would never do that.

I sat at the piano and played Bella's lullaby for a few minutes when I felt two warm hands on my back. I wasn't surprised; I had heard her come in but did not want to stop playing. I continued to play her song, enjoying the warmth.

She sat next to me on the piano and rested her head on my shoulder. "It's my lullaby.." she said.  
We had a regular conversation for the next 10 minutes, it was pretty simple, nothing seductive, when suddenly she grabbed my head and kissed me.

I stopped playing the song and kissed her back, she kissed more passionately than she ever had, and she lured her tongue inside my mouth making me want to draw closer to her.

I picked her up effortlessly with one arm and put her on my lap, one leg on each side. She slipped her fingers into my hair and made my head tighter against hers.

Me raping Bella…? Not going to happen, I was practically the victim now!  
She stopped kissing me for a moment and whispered in my ear, "I love you"  
She said it so seductively I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. After 90 years of thinking I was complete in myself and not seeking anyone I suddenly had beautiful woman I was in love with sitting on my lap whispering in my ear.  
"You are the only one I want to be with right now… I love you," I said back.  
I picked her up and carried her upstairs where my large couch was.

Bella's POV  
I felt so relieved when Edward responded positively to my aggressive moves towards him. He laid me on the black couch and started kissing my neck. I started to slip off his shirt as I pressed my hips against him. He sat up so I could take his shirt off completely; his legs were on each side of me pressing his crotch against mine as I pulled the shirt of his head.  
It was so strange, not too long ago I would get butterflies whenever Edward's hand touched mine, and now he was touching every part of me, and I didn't feel butterflies, I only felt love for him. I was so used to his cold touch, and I loved it.  
Edward did not take anything off of me but put his head slightly between my breasts taking in the scent. I rubbed my legs against his. I was ready for this, only a few more moments until he would be rid of my virginity.

Edward's POV  
I almost couldn't think, all that went through my head was. She's so beautiful… so perfect…  
And the fact that she wanted this so much only made me want her more, I began to remove her shirt and she eagerly put her arms up in the air, sitting up so I could kiss her while I inched the shirt up her body. It messed up her hair a little when I removed the top; it made her look even sexier.  
I rubbed my cheek against her lace bra, she was so delicate and pale, I was going to make love to an angel. Fun fact: this very moment is when Edward gets an erection, it's the lace of Bella's bra that triggers it the most!

She kissed me with tongue in that wonderful way she did at the piano. Then she reached for my belt, trying to undo it even though she couldn't see it. It made me laugh, in a turned-on-sexual way; it was like she was teasing me. She pulled at it, and then tried to find the latch, but her hand slipped and grabbed my penis. It was so unbelievably hot that I couldn't believe it. Could this really be her first time? It was like she was a porn star or something, but then I smiled to myself remembering that Bella seemed to be good at everything even when she was messing up. I moved her hands away and took off the belt myself, and wanting to be helpful, she massaged my arms during the process, the warmth was mouth watering.

I went back to kissing her neck and chest while suggestively pressing my body on hers. She successfully unbuttoned and zipped my pants and, not wanting to interrupt my kissing, she pushed my pants down with her feet. It was amazingly seductive.

Naturally, I took hers off too, with no problems evidently. She was wearing a thong. Bella wears thongs? That was one thing I never knew about her, and it wasn't the last thing I would find out. I was going to do oral on her but held back, afraid it would be too tempting. I reached over to my pants and took one of the condoms out of my pocket and she insisted that she put it on herself. The way she did it was incredible, it was just so precious the way her pale hands pushed back the Rolex…

I moved my hands onto her inner thighs and pushed her legs apart without being to ferocious, I put a lot of effort into not comparing this to hunting, like Emmett often said he did. But no more thoughts about Emmett… I went into Bella, and words could not describe how I felt, it was like how I imagined it that night in her bed, but she wanted it too so it made it even better. Every teenage boy sex feeling I had had in over 100 years was fulfilled in these first few moments of making love with Bella. The suddenly. I heard her voice. But her lips weren't moving when I looked down to her.

_Oh God… Edward… Edward… could you do it any more perfect? It's so cold but the chill is riveting…_

I was thrown off. I could hear Bella's mind?? This surprised me so much I did something terrible; out of shock I pushed my body foreword putting huge pressure and pain on Bella.

"OH! Edward EDWARD!" She screamed loudly then kept breathing heavy trying to stay breathing normal. Fyi. This was what Alice saw in her vision.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" I stroked her face then went as gentle as I knew possible.

"No no… that was so nice, the after feeling I mean. Oohhh" Bella cried.

_How does he do this so perfect? This is the best moment of my life, how can someone so beautiful still be beautiful even when I close my eyes?_

I suddenly calmed at the feeling of hearing Bella's thoughts, it was something I had wanted for so long… Bella grabbed my shoulders and was suddenly on top of me.

_Let's see how Edward likes being on the bottom…_

I smiled. Bella was not a girl she was a woman.  
It was only a bit longer that we pleasured each other, and then it was over.  
It was over, like it had to be.

_Well there is no such thing as forever…_

I heard Bella think that right, as I had to exit her. And then I heard nothing at all.  
I hugged her closely and kissed her once more, and then we lay next to each other.  
I put a blanket over her, surely she was cold, she was naked, and chilled by my touch.  
"I love you," I said.

"I know," she purred.

This was something Bella and I had now. And nothing could stop us now from having this amazing physical relationship. I knew I would need to tell her I could hear her thoughts only when we had sex.

But I decided to give her a few minutes to calm down. I rested my head against her heart; it was beating faster than I had ever heard it beat. We lay there together while I waited for her heart to slow.

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…

AN: Ok so that's my sex chapter! I probably messed it up, I wanted to be sexual but not like _too_ sexual. I did the best I could, really. So there are three options now. Option 1: I could end the story here. Option 2: I could continue the story and just have them have sex a bunch of different ways in every chapter. Option 3: I could try to create an actual plot about how Edward can hear her thoughts and stuff. So yeahh I don't know what I should do… but for now… please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I stroked Edward's perfect soft hair as he listened intently to my heartbeat.

"Have I relaxed yet?" I asked.

"Not quite yet, but enough for me to kiss you" Edward then lifted his head and kissed me passionately while I stroked his neck with my fingertips.

"Do you want to get out of here? You haven't eaten dinner, have you?" he said as his lips backed away from mine.

"Nope. Just let me get dressed." I slithered out of the blankets, and surprisingly, did not feel self-conscious as I walked across the room, nude, to get the clothes that Edward had vigorously thrown off of me ten minutes ago.

The memory made me smile.

Edward also looked for his pants and did not take his eyes off of me.

"So when's everyone coming back? I asked conversationally as I buttoned my pants.

"Not until Sunday, they are hunting the mountain lions so it will take all weekend."

"Aren't mountain lions your favorite? Sorry you couldn't go."

Edward smiled. "On the contrary, _you_ are my favorite, the scent coming off of you was amazing tonight. And anyways… me and Rosalie hunted some last week, and I got all the mountain lions I could drink."

The moment he said Rosalie, my mouth set to a frown.

"Does she still dislike me? Rosalie I mean"

"She… doesn't understand our love." Edward said tentatively.

"I don't either, I know that I love you. But I don't understand why you won't let us be together forever."

"Must we talk about this now?" Edward sighed. "Someday I will change you, but right now it's time to eat."

My hand touched my throat and I took a step back, smiling.

"Time to eat for the human, I mean. I'm taking you out." He said, pulling me back into his arms.

Chantara (restaurant)

AN: It's just a Thai food place I live near, and I think Edward and Bella need to go someplace Asian since they like never do!

The moment we walked through the door he grabbed my hand and pulled me back out.

"What _is_ it?" I asked.

"Your werewolf friend is in there. The whole restaurant reeks with his scent." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Are you serious? I'm going to go talk to him. His friendship still matters to me." I said.

"I can't let you do that Bella. He is an immature…. -"

I interrupted him. "He's my friend. Give me five minutes to talk to him."

Without waiting for his reply I stormed into the restaurant and walked over to Jacobs table.

"Bella?" Jacob stood up, he was on a date with another girl, and she was thin and blonde.

"Hey Jake… can we talk?" I glanced at the petite blonde girl. "In private?"

I saw that Jacob was holding his breathe. "Sure" he said in a choked voice.

"I'll meet you outside" I said, giving him a chance to explain to his date that I was not another girlfriend.

"I'll be right back Missy, she's no one special" said Jacob.

I scowled.

Then he followed me out the door.

Luckily, Edward was not there, but I could bet a million dollars that he was hidden somewhere to watch our conversation.

"Are you ever going to be my friend again, Jake? I know we aren't supposed to talk. But Edward let me talk to you. Doesn't that tell you something? It doesn't matter about the treaty, you are my best friend and I am going to keep bothering you until you talk to me…and…um… are you ok?"

Jacob was wincing at me and holding his breathe.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He unplugged his nose. "You smell more like a blood sucker that usual. You smell so bad, every inch of you reeks of vampire. Did you have sex with him or something?"

I was shocked, but I should of known he would suspect.

"How dare you ask me that?"

"You did, didn't you? Bella as much as I hated you before I hate you even more now, how could you do that?" he asked, fury building up inside of him.

"I love him Jake, and I will never have those kind of feelings for you, you are just too childish to accept it." I hissed.

Then, before I could see his response Jacob slapped me across the face.

And that did it.

It all happened so fast, I blinked my eyes and Edward was standing between us, and all in about 1 second he grabbed Jacobs's head and turned it.

I shut my eyes tightly, then heard Jacob's neck snap.

Jacob was dead.

SNEAK PEEK:

"I love you so much." I said as I buried my face is Edwards chest. "Nothing can change that."

"No Bella, listen. Jacob's mate, Missy. She is a werewolf too. And she and the rest of the pack are out for revenge for Jacob."

AN: Ok I don't even know if girls can be werewolf's but let's pretend they can! And I will add lots of sex scenes in the future. And sorry if my attempt to create a plot is too desperate I'm doing the best I can! Hah.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Edward," Bella whispered.

I held up Jacob's body by the head and stared into his lifeless eyes.

I let go and his corpse fell on the floor.

"Bella I-", I stopped, I didn't know what to say to her.

She came up behind me and held my hand. "You didn't have to kill him Edward, you really didn't have to" her voice cracked and she began to cry more beautifully than ever.

"He was hurting you," I stammered. If I could cry, I would have just looking at her sadness.

She didn't answer me, but put her hand on her stinging cheek that Jacob had hit.

"He did hurt me. I always thought he was so gentle." Her beautiful teary face looked up at me. "You've never hurt me." I could barely understand her; her tears were almost choking her.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair.

"I am sorry I killed him. But if he had stayed alive any longer he would have turned into a werewolf. I couldn't let that happen. But listen, the girl, missy, she is a werewolf too and she is going to come check on him. We need to leave, the rest of the pack will be out for revenge by tonight."

Bella took her hands off my waist, rubbed off some of her tears, and nodded.

I grabbed her wrist and we were in the Volvo in about 3 seconds.

I drove at 130 miles an hour.

Bella's POV

My cheek still burned, but it was only a reminder that Jacob was really dead.

Edward kept looking at me while he was driving.

Why did this have to happen to me?

Both Edward and Jacob had tried to make me choose sides, for my own safety. But I was selfish and insisted on getting both, and now Jacob was dead. I pushed him over the edge, and I pushed Edward over the edge.

Now the entire pack will mourn him, and my entire vampire family would have to battle the hatred.

The car stopped in front of the Cullen's house.

"They wont be home until Sunday" I stated the obvious, immediately feeling like a total moron.

"I'm going to call them, when they hear what I've done they will be back here in maybe an hour.

Edward then picked up his little silver cell phone, and talked so quit and speedily in it I could not discern the conversation.

He was on the phone for a long time, while I sat at his piano.

Eventually he hung up. "Alice had a vision, my family is going to La Push and will be back Sunday. The werewolves think it is partly your fault that Jacob is dead, you and I need to stay out of sight for a while, and I will go to fight them in a few days."

I decided to ignore the fact that Edward was going to fight. Of course he wouldn't.

"Where should we go tomorrow?" I asked.

Edward did his attractive crooked smiled and said, "The place most special to us. The meadow."

I couldn't help but smile a little, because I knew what we could do at the meadow.

Sneak Peek!!!:

"You're never going to forget him are you?" Edward growled.

"I'm not like you, Edward, I'm human." I said.

Edward put his lips to my neck; very gently I felt his teeth against my skin.

"In only one moment, I could make you like me…. Then eventually you would understand… you would have knowledge…. and you could forget that werewolf all together" he whispered in my ear.

AN: sorry this chapter was so short but I've gotten a little busy! I will have a nice and long seductive one up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Tomorrow we will spend the day at the meadow, then I need to leave with Carlisle. But don't worry, we are going to have Rosalie stay with you." Edward said.

My eyes widened. "Umm…why can't Alice stay with me instead?"

"We need Alice's visions." He said flatly, then he was sympathetic, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her first. But now I need to get you home, you will be safe tonight. Eat and get some sleep and I will pick you up early tomorrow."

"Ok" I said.

That Night.

I knew Edward couldn't stay with me tonight, he had to help Carlisle. They were probably going to have a meeting with the pack. I didn't want to be selfish, but I couldn't help but feel sad that this would be my first night without Edward in a long time; tonight I wouldn't have Jacob, and not even Edward to comfort me.

Not that he would be very sensitive, he's the one that killed him, and I couldn't get that out of my head. Part of me wanted to hate Edward for killing what was my best friend when _he_ left me. But another part of me hated Jacob, for hurting me and saying he hated me for making love with Edward.

I was so confused; I took my troubled thoughts with me to bed, and drifted off to slumber….

I had a terrible dream that night, I dreamed that I walked into the Fork's gym and saw Edward feeding, but not off of just any animal, but a wolf, a werewolf. As I watched him drink, a hand then touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob. He smiled at me then faded into the darkness.

I was awoken suddenly by Edward's hard, cold hands.

"Bella? Sorry I woke you up early, I just got back and wanted to see you…and you looked upset… in your dream. You kept saying Jacob…" he said.

I looked at my clock…it was 6:30.

"Don't worry about it, I was just… having a nightmare. Can I have a human minute?" I asked.

Edward did a crooked smile. "Of course." The he turned into a statue lying on my bed.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair and put on an average outfit.

There was no point trying to look sexy, Edward would just pull it off in 5 minutes anyway.

I smiled to myself.

"Ready to go?" asked Edward as I walked into my room, the statue had come alive.

Instead of hiking to the meadow, like the very first time we went, I rode on Edward's back, the cool air was invigorating and only made me more excited to see the beautiful scene from long ago.

It was more wonderful than I remembered. Everything was serene, the nature was lovely and Edward only made it better.

We sat against the tree; his arm was around me.

His sparkling body was dazzling me, I loved how the sun shone on him.

I leaned in and kissed him with my fingers digging into his hair, my body pressed tightly against his as I kissed his cheek and his neck; biting lightly as I suppose to fulfill a little vampire fantasy.

I squeezed me in his arms and had me sit on his lap; I rubbed between his legs and tongued his neck.

The last time Edward and I had sex, was so careful to make it wonderful for both of us, and now he still did that, Edward was good at everything after all, but he just seemed a bit more eager, fiercer than last time.

He laid me on the grass, kissed my mouth, my chin then kept working lower and lower from between my breasts, to my stomach to my pants button.

He started to undo his own pants; he had one leg on each side of me and didn't seem too interested in any more foreplay.

"Edward" I said with a giggle. "You know I like to be on top, since when did vampires get to do everything" I put my hand over his hands that was taking off his pants.

"I'd let you be on top…but I'd like to get our clothes off before nightfall if you don't mind." He said.

I scowled. It's wasn't my fault that I stumbled a lot.

So I let Edward take control, today, but I was sure he would let me have a turn another time.

He quickly removed his own pants and went on to mine, while kissing and tonguing between my breasts, how he was able to both at the same time I did not know.

So quickly he was able to enter me, I wasn't sure if it was a vampire thing but he was able to get hard so quickly… and oh God did he do it so well… the pain struck me not quite as hard as the very first time, this time it felt more like a sensation than just the pulling of my muscles.

Edward's POV

I hope Bella didn't think I was being so foreword because I was a pervert…the real reason I was going so quickly was I just wanted to hear her thoughts, now that I knew how to get in her mind, I wanted to do it over and over again, and along with physical feeling, it was just perfect.

I entered Bella with blazing determination and lust. And that's when I heard her.

_He's a bit more feisty than usual. I don't mind really._

_I don't understand why people don't make such a big deal out of sex as they should, probably because not a lot of people have sex with a vampire, and Edward is more than a vampire… he's something more, he's just better is every way, like an angel, hey that would be a good penis name ANGEL… not that'd id ever tell him..But anyways..Ohh.. this is so good……._

Did Bella always think so much? How could she have so many thoughts when we have sex?

After a few minutes I felt our bodies easing and I knew it had to end. I didn't want it to end; I wanted to hear her thoughts. But I left her body, kissed her, and then lay next to her, sniffing her neck… enjoying the scent.

"That was great" Bella sighed.

"Just another reason to kiss me" I said leaning in. And she did kiss me, with so much lust I almost wanted to get on top of her again.

"This meadow really is a great place for sex. We should come to the meadow more often." Bella said seductively.

"Now I'll never be able to come to this meadow again, you know. Now that I've seen you in it, it will just seem obsolete if I'm here alone."

"Well" said Bella with a smile. "You can never come here alone, I'll just follow you and jump on top of you, silly."

There was a pause.

"Speaking of jumping… you seemed especially frisky today… is there a reason… other can how irresistible I am?" she asked teasingly.

I hesitated. "There is another reason… I just don't want to tell you."

Bella got on top of me, she kissed my sparkling nose. "Please tell me"

I shook my head.

She put her hands between my legs and kissed my shimmering chest. "How about now?"

I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but please don't be angry"

She waited.

"When we're…having…. sex…. I can… hear your thoughts."

Little Bella's eyes widened.

"You can what???"

"Don't be angry" I persisted. "But that's part of why I was so eager, I wanted to hear you in my head, it was amazing."

"What did you hear?" she cried.

"…. I heard what you were thinking." I said.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I had known before I definitely would have controlled my thoughts!

"Um… what _exactly_ did you hear?" I asked.

"Well you think Angel is a good name for my penis" Edward laughed.

I blushed harder than ever had before.

"They were just thoughts…when we have sex I like to thing about things a lot."

"I can tell… you have a lot of thoughts." Edward said.

I blushed again.

"So do you want to.. Do it again, you can practice controlling your thoughts for next time." Edward winked.

I smiled. And before I knew it he was on top of me again and we were going at it.

I felt his cold, marble chest against my breast as he pleasured both of us.

_Hello Edward!_

I thought.

Edward laughed; I locked my arms around his neck.

_Wee!!! you can hear me!!_

Edward laughed again. "Do you need a rest now, the sex AND me hearing you can be a little much"

I smiled "ok."

Right as he was leaving me, another thought came.

_Jacob hated hearing that Edward and I were together; I can't believe he is dead._

I was sure Edward couldn't hear that thought, because he wasn't in me when I thought it, but apparently he heard.

Edward scowled at me then went to put on his pants.

"What is it?" I asked as I dressed myself.

"When will you get that damn wolf out of your head" Edward hissed.

"How did you hear me?" I was shocked.

"I can hear you for another few seconds after I leave you" Edward said turning his head away from me.

"Look, I cant just forget him, I'm not a vampire, I don't get distracted so easily like you do" I said.

In about one second Edward grabbed my fiercely and held me against a tree, I was held up 3 inches above the ground.

"He. Means. Nothing." Edward hissed. "Stop thinking about him, I HATE him and I never want to hear about him again, if I hadn't killed him he would have hurt you again. Can't you see? His kind is just an immature, uncontrollable dog and I'd always wanted to kill him since the moment I saw him talk to you. He was not good for you, and it's good that he is gone."

I was hurt. But the hurt turned to anger.

"You didn't know anything about Jacob, when you were trying to _protect_ me, and you left me here alone, Jacob was the only friend to me. You just don't understand, everything has to be about you, you don't know anything."

Edward pulled my down from the tree and he roared. He grabbed me again, not enough to hurt me, but with a lot of pressure, he held me against his chest, I felt his teeth stroke my neck lightly…

"In only one moment, I could make you like me…. Then eventually you would understand… you would have knowledge…. and you could forget that werewolf all together" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

Then he immediately looked sad; he put his ear against my heart and listened to it beat quickly.

"I love you Bella, can't you see that? Please just forget him. I don't want to still be jealous even when he is dead." Edward said in almost a whimper.

"I can't. But I will try. Is that enough?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Enough for now"

"I love you" I said.

Then Edward loosed his hold on me and kissed my cheek in repentance.

SNEAK PEAK

"Let me out of here!" I cried, as I held on to the metal bars in front of me.

"This should hold you in, human. Plenty of time for me to kill your boyfriend" Missy said with a smirk.

AN: I am going to be at girls camp until this friday but I will have lots of updates when I get back! xoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm so sorry it has been so long since an update, I suck at adding chapters. The writing hasnt been that great so sorry, I'm trying my best here and I hope you all like where the story is going.

I pulled my cheek away from his lips.

He looked surprised.

"Why do you do this, Edward? You think you are protecting me but it only makes me afraid of you." I said.

"Don't be afraid of me." Edward whispered pathetically.

"I'm not mad at you, I love you. You just need to give me time." I said.

"Anything." said Edward. "But…I know this is bad timing, but we need to get back, it's time for you to stay with Rosalie."

"Joy" was all I said.

And so I hopped on his back, and it wasn't long before we were back at the Cullen's beautiful Victorian house.

Rosalie stood viciously against the piano as we walked in the house. Edward scowled at her, I immediately knew he heard her say something bad in her thoughts.

Edward walked up to her. "Just make sure she's safe and keep your opinions to yourself." He growled, and with that he kissed me passionately and stormed out the door to meet Carlisle.

I was alone. Rosalie didn't even glance at me, she walked gracefully upstairs and I heard her doing her hair or makeup in her bathroom.

I sighed, and sat on the elegant couch in the Cullen's living room.

Time passed, I tried to occupy my thoughts thinking about how Edward was helping me, but everything in my mind kept turning to Jacob.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Rosalie.

"Hi" I mumbled. Was she going to eat me?

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Um," was all I said.

She glanced at me then continued. "Be honest. Did you and Edward have sex?"

I was too surprised to answer. "Umm?' was all I mumbled, then I looked away.

"Oh God. I knew it. How old are you anyway? 16?"

"18," I growled.

"Whatever." She said, and then walked away.

"What's it to you?" I said loudly so she could hear me when she left the room.

I couldn't believe how I managed to have much courage in front of someone so beautiful.

"How dare you ask me that? He is my brother, after all." She hissed.

"My relationship with him is none of your business." I said quietly.

"You are such a pathetic child. That's all that you are, and yet you're capable of ruining this entire family. Now Edward will never be able to get you out of his mind."

"How did you even find out…that we? You know…"

"Emmett told me." She said flatly.

Edward told Emmett??? How could he do that???

"I didn't know Edward told him." I said, trying to hide my anger.

"Of course Edward was going to tell him. All he ever hears Emmett talk about is _our_ relationship, it's natural that Edward would want something to say too." Rosalie said.

I was surprised at her.

She knew Emmett said stuff? And she didn't care?

Rosalie saw my facial expression. "Yes, I know. Just don't get mad at Edward about it. Just forget about it, please."

"It was.. Just supposed to be something private between us." I whispered.

I looked at Rosalie, and she smiled gently. Were we having a girl moment?

Surprisingly, Rosalie put her arm around. "Promise not to be mad at Edward?"

I was too shocked by her sudden friendship to answer, she was so cold like Edward but her skin was much more soft.

I nodded.

She smiled.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

Rosalie smiled bigger. "Sure."

"Why have you never liked me? It can't be jealousy. I know that's for sure."

Rosalie frowned. "But it is."

"What?" I asked.

"I've always been jealous of you, Edward loves you so much that he is keeping you human. I could never do that for Emmett. And you are human, I would kill to be human, people always tell me how beautiful I am… but they don't realize that you need a soul to be truly beautiful."

I stuttered. "Y-you think, I'm beautiful because I'm human?"

Rosalie smiled sadly. "Yep. Now I need to go finish doing my makeup, be down later."

Rosalie walked upstairs and I smiled to myself. Rosalie liked me. I couldn't believe it but I was so happy to have another friend.

I sat for a while, still feeling the chill Rosalie left on me, when I heard a knock on the door.

Edward!

I ran to the door feeling excited, was he back already?

Shock hit me like a bullet when I opened the front door.

There stood Missy. The girl, whose boyfriend I helped kill.

I gasped when I saw her, but she did not look angry, she only looked confused, and apologetic.

"You're Bella, right?" she asked.

She was very pretty like a remembered her, but after seeing Rosalie, she was obsolete in comparison.

I didn't answer… I just stared.

"Can we go for a walk?" she continued.

I took a step back, remembering that she was a werewolf.

"No honestly, I won't hurt you, I promise. I know you didn't kill Jake. But there was something he wanted to give you, if he ever died. I found it in his stuff. Please come with me to his house and let me give it to you, I'm sorry I didn't bring it with me, but I was afraid Billy would get mad if I left with it, since it was supposed to go to you."

I frowned. "Um…" I glanced up the stairs, Rosalie was all wrapped up in herself, she would not notice if I left.

"Sure." I said.

I left with Missy, and we took her car to the home of my former best friend.

"Follow me…it's in the garage" Missy said.

I followed her slowly, I was wrapped up in all of the memories me and Jacob had together in this very house.

The garage distracted me more, I didn't even ask where my gift was, but only stared at the car parts he had once used to make our motorcycles.

"It's in there" She said, pointing to the room connecting to the garage, the door was made of bars and had a lock, Jake put all of the expensive parts in there when he left to avoid the things getting stolen. I had always known about it, but I never knew that it could hold me in.

I walked in without thinking to find what Jake left me, but before I turned around to ask her where it was, she slammed the door in my face.

I tried to open it but she had locked it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh please, did you honestly believe Jacob left you anything? He hated you, that why he dated me. _I'm_ not a little human who fucks vampires." She said.

"Why are you doing this? We didn't mean to kill him. I'm sorry that he is dead but you need to let me out before Rosalie finds out I left!" I yelled.

"There are already more werewolves going out to get the blonde one. And we will all kill you eventually just like Jacob wanted. But right now we want to kill Edward _right in front of you_." She said with a smile.

"Don't kill him!"

"Oh we will kill him nice and slow. First we need to get him and kill the rest of the leeches…this should hold you…. Plenty of time for me to take care of your little bloodsucker friends."

And with that she left, ignoring my cries.

I spent a while trying to breakthrough, but it was pointless; the steel was too much for me.

The werewolves outnumbered the Cullen's by a landslide. There was no hope for my family. I sat down and I cried, the last time I would see my true love would be in this caged room, and then I would die in vain and everything would be over.

Sneak Peek:

"Billy _please_. Jake would not have wanted you to kill me. Let me out before Missy and Sam get back." I cried, feeling choked by my tears.

Billy rolled his wheel chair closer to the bars.

"One condition." He said. "If you save Edward, I want you _and_ him to leave and never haunt this land again. And I don't mean just leave La Push. Leave Forks. And never let us hear from you.

"I promise" I said.

AN: Ok so it will take another chapter to finish my climax, then some sex stuff then the story will probably come to a close. But I am working on some other stories that I will put up soon!

and im sorry to the people who reviewed me saying they didnt like the story, sorry I have been a little OOC.

but thankyou to all the good reviews X)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Muahahah you all thought that Rosalie was too wrapped up in herself to realize that Bella had left.

But that's not what happened DUN DUN DUNN

Ok now I am doing a Rosalie POV, please spare me, I have never been in her mind before…

Rosalie's POV

It all happened so fast, the moment I walked into the bathroom I was being held against the wall by a very very angry werewolf.

Once I got over the shock, and the fear of Bella's safety, the werewolf was no problem.

Before it got a chance to snarl its ugly face at me and I grabbed its head and slammed it against the mirror. It tried to claw at me put I snapped each of its four legs with my feet. I formed a cage around it with my arms and legs and each time it tried to resist I broke whatever bone I could feel on it.

I could have killed it right then but I wanted it to suffer first.

When I finished doing my oh so famous "Rosalie Torture" (as Emmett calls it) I pushed my hand onto it's nose as hard as I could, and I smashed it's small brain.

"Finally you're dead, asshole" I said to the doggish corpse.

I rushed down stairs hoping to see Bella, but I was too late. Another one of the wolves had taken her, and they were all out for revenge.

I tried to ignore my thoughts about what Edward will say to me when he finds out I let her get away, I only focused on finding Bella and saving her.

MEANWHILE

Edward's POV

Carlisle's attempt to make peace with the werewolves failed and they are trying to start a war.

As we left the werewolf Sam's house, after a useless compromise, Alice broke down on the floor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Jasper and Emmett immediately went to her aid and stood her up on her feet, her eyes were closed.

"She's having a vision," Esme said.

"What do you see?" Carlisle asked her.

Alice opened her eyes. "Billy Black. he… he is going to kill Bella…she has her in..um.. I think it's a garage…we need to save her" she spat out.

No one even saw my reaction, I ran away as fast as I could.

Bella was going to live, and Billy and his wheelchair were going to be smashed to pieces.

Bella's POV

"Somebody!" I cried after almost an hour of staring dazed at the car parts around me.

Then I saw a vision, of a tall, large, warm man coming up to me.

Jacob.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Everything will be ok. Just believe. You were my best friend" he said.

I reached out to touch him but he had already faded away, just like all of my happy memories.

"Evening Bella" I heard an old voice mumble. It was Billy Black.

"Get me out of here, Billy!" I yelled at him.

"Why should I?" He grumbled. "My son is _dead_."

"But you don't have to do this!" I said. "Jake wouldn't have wanted this!"

"How do you know what my son wanted, hm?"

"He was my friend." I said.

"He hated you." Billy retorted.

"Not enough to kill me, Billy!"

Billy sighed. "I'll let you out under one condition. And if you don't keep it I will have the entire pack kill you and your leech family."

"Anything" I breathed.

"You leave this land. Not just here, Forks too. I don't want me or Charlie to see you or your bloodsucker boyfriend ever again." He said slowly and clearly.

"Fine. Anything. Fine. Let me out." I said.

With that, Billy let me out and I ran out of there, without tripping.

Sneak Peek:

"Bella, everything is ok, we slaughtered them. They are bound to surrender soon. It's over." He said reassuringly.

"No. Edward, we have to leave. It's the only way to end this. Billy told me. We have to leave and never come back. I promised." I cried.

Strangely, Edward did not look angry. He put my face in his hands and very clearly said, "So, you'll marry me then?"

AN: Ok sorry this chapter was short. And I've decided my story will end at chapter 12.

This chapter was probably way OOC but I will try to make things more real in the next 2 chapters.

please review 3


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry to ilovejoe for saying OOC too much LOL. And I know. This was going to be a 5-chapter sex story but I turned into an adventure romance lol.

Bella's POV

I kept running, faster and faster. For all I knew Billy had sent more werewolves after me, and I was no vampire.

I suddenly slammed into a cold, hard body.

"Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" she embraced my tightly "I am so sorry I couldn't stop you from leaving, a werewolf was in the bathroom.. and… oh Bella!" she squeezed tighter "I was so afraid you were dead!"

"I'm alright" was all I said.

She let go of me. "Let's find the others." She said, she looked like she was crying but there were no tears.

"Is Edward safe?" I asked.

"Bella." A velvet voice whispered behind me.

I turned around to see the love of my life. Out of breath, and out of hope, as it seemed.

"Edward!" I ran into his arms, he held me tight and kissed my head.

"I though I lost you" he said.

"I had no idea if you were safe. Missy she told me they'd kill you-" I started to say with tears rolling down my cheeks, what if he was killed? It was one thing when he left me, but knowing he didn't exist?

Edward softly wiped the tears off my face, and then kissed my cheek.

"I love you" he said, oh so quietly.

"I love you." I answered.

Rosalie smiled softly when she watched us embrace.

But then, Edward let go of me and growled at Rosalie.

"How did she get out of the house Rose?" he said angrily. "I trusted you."

Rosalie took a step back, her eyes narrowing.

"No. No Edward No! Another wolf trapped Rosalie, her and me are ok now. We talked" I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

Edward's eyes softened, then he looked over at Rosalie. "You protected her?"

Rosalie smiled beautifully. "She's family now, how couldn't I?"

Instead of feeling relieved I suddenly panicked.

"Edward, Oh God, Edward listen to me. Billy…. he-he said we had to leave and never come back. Or else the whole pack will be after us!" I felt so scared; I buried myself in Edward's chest.

"It alright, don't worry Bella" he coaxed.

"What are we going to do? I promised. We have to leave. They will never stop being so angry." I stuttered as a spoke.

He pulled me away so he could see my face. "So you'll marry me then?" he asked hopefully.

I stared at him for a long time.

"Oh… Edward… I'm not sure. I love you… but… I want to be like you before I do that."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his face fell.

"I've always promised myself that I would never marry someone I wasn't equal to." I said as sensitively as I could.

"Bella I have never seen you as any less than me. You are my hero, and my angel, but I want you to also be my wife." He said.

I then started to cry, I couldn't help myself. "Please turn me into a vampire. Please" I whispered.

He thought for a moment. "On our wedding day I will. The moment we say our vows I will take you away and you will be one of me." He said loudly and clearly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, then I through myself into his arms with joy. He smiled hugely and held me in his arms.

The he pulled out of his pocket, the most beautiful engagment ring I had ever seen.

"Edward!" I said when he put it on my finger. "It's beautiful… too beautiful" I started to take it off. "I can't accept this."

Rosalie walked up to us defiantly, before Edward could respond.

"Oh yes you will" she retorted. "I helped him pick out that ring and it would be a personal insult to me if you refused."

"You knew?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm the only other one in the family… who knows. Unless Alice saw it in a vision." Rosalie said.

I looked at Edward smiling. "You only told her?"

Edward smiled. "I can't keep anything like this from Rosalie, she loves weddings."

I jumped out of Edward's arms and hugged my future sister.

She hugged me back then said. "We have wedding plans to make."

Sneak Peek!!!!!

I felt Edward's cold fingers against my warm cheek.

"Please hold on to your human memories… they are what made me fall in love with you after all." He whispered.

I put my mouth to his ear, "I'll never forget… I'll never forget…" I whispered as tears fell down my face

AN: Ok one more chapter after this and I might make a sequel. But for now please look foreword to my ending, I'm working really hard on it and I want it to be WONDERFUL 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I knowww!!! I suck, I just got really busy, then I got grounded so I barely got time to work on chapter 13. But it is done now and I hope you all like it.

Chapter 12

Edward and I walked hand and hand to see Charlie, the trouble with the werewolves seemed to be alright now. But we still had to leave as soon as possible.

Charlie opened the door. "Bella where have you been??? Edward? What's been going on, you have been gone for almost 2 days Bella!"

I gulped when I realized that all of this had been going on for a while, and I never checked in at home.

"Dad, we have something to tell you. Do you want to sit down, it's important." I said slowly.

As Charlie led us to the living room, nervously.

"I just read his mind" Edward whispered in my ear. "He thinks you are pregnant."

I blushed, deeply.

"So, um, kids, what is the problem?" Charlie asked as he stumbled onto the couch.

"Dad, Edward just asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I said as my hand shook.

Edward put his arm around me.

Charlie didn't say anything, he stared with wide eyes.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

Charlie then began to laugh. "You kids really got me there for a second."

Edward chuckled. "On the contrary, we are quite serious. What do you say?"

Charlie frowned "You kids cannot get married, Edward, how old are you anyways? Eighteen? How can you take care of my girl?"

Edward instantly became serious. "As long as Bella is with me, you will never have to worry about her. When I finish college I am going to medical school, and until then, I can make a high income working for Carlisle, he is already teaching me the way to be a surgeon."

I looked at Edward, how did he come up with this story so fast?

"Well…um… Bella is too young to get married. Where would you live? How would Bella go to school?" Charlie asked.

Before Edward could answer, I jumped in. "Ch- Dad, Me and Edward are in love, nothing else matters. We just want to get married and get away ASAP."

Charlie scowled. "Bella, I am not doubting your love. But all the times you have been with Edward you have ended up in some danger, it's ridiculous."

Edward's eyes turned sad "I realize that, Charlie. But Bella is the most wonderful person in my life, and whether or not I marry her, she is the most important thing to me. And I will stop at nothing to keep her safe." He said.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "You are both really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Dad, me and Edward are not coming to you for permission, we want your blessing. If you refuse to walk me down the aisle then we will go someplace else. I am an adult now." I said defiantly.

"Bells, I think marriage would be a great thing for you two someday, but Edward is only 18 and he cannot take care of you. And if you two are just getting married so you can play house, do not come to me for money." Charlie said.

Edward was about to say something but I stopped him. "Fine then, Edward and I are getting married soon, and I am moving out."

"Bella, I don't want this to be a rebellion. If you are going to get married, I want to be there, because I love you." Charlie said.

"Thank you" said Edward clearly.

3 Months Later

Florida

"No." I said rebelliously, "I refuse to except this, Rose. No. Way."

Alice sighed as her pixie like body leaned against the dressing room door.

I looked in the mirror, the dress I was wearing was absolutely stunning, it was long, slim and silky. The material was absolutely perfect; it was off the shoulders, showing a large amount of cleavage, more than I was really comfortable with. The bottom went past my feet, it was completely white, and the veil went in my hair, and went all the way past my hip.

I was positively in love with the dress.

"Why can't I get it for you? I can tell that you love it, and Edward will too." Rosalie said.

I narrowed my eyes. "It is 6000 dollars. I couldn't live with myself if you spent that much money. In fact, why are we even in this store? Everything is much too expensive."

The title of the store was a French word I could not pronounce and every dress was at least a few thousand dollars.

"Don't worry about that Bella. We have tons of money, and I would pay the world for you to make Edward happy." Rosalie said gently.

I surrendered. "Please let me try to pay you back someday?"

She groaned. "Just take the dress off, we're buying it."

I couldn't believe I was marrying Edward in three weeks. Right now, me and the rest of his family were in Florida. The wedding was going to be huge, my family, and some of the Cullen's in Alaska were going to a nighttime wedding. It was to be outdoors, and completely beautiful. Charlie was to walk me down the aisle, Rosalie and Alice were my bridesmaids, and Emmett was Edward's best man.

"It's a good thing we found a dress shop that is open so late, even if it is too high class." I said as we left the store, along with a new dress, shoes, and jewelry.

"I'll admit, it kind of sucks having to stay inside all day, but it's worth it having you and Edward get married by the beach." Alice said.

"Ohh yes, that resort is beautiful. It's right by the shore and that chapel is to die for." Rosalie said.

"Interesting choice of words." I retorted.

"Yes, about that… so is Edward really going to change you after the wedding?" she asked.

"Our honeymoon will be in Brazil, there is a secluded area there with a lot of wild life and no people within a thousand miles. The moment we get there he is going to change me, and we will stay there together until I can be around humans. Carlisle is going to tell my parents everything while we're gone." I said.

"Are you afraid?" asked Alice.

"A little, Edward said it may be a few years until I can resist human blood." I said.

I saw Rosalie and Alice frown.

"But it may only take one year or so" I said to cheer them up.

"Yes well, when you two are back we can all be a family." Said Rosalie putting her arm around me.

"That's one thing I can count on." I said with a gentle smile. "I don't know what will be left of my human family when I return, what if they don't accept it?"

"They will" Alice persisted.

The Wedding Night

It was like a dream. The wedding was at twilight, and the stars seemed to shine more than ever. After 4 months of planning, I did not have any wedding jitters at all.

It was a tad awkward, seeing all of the relatives that mom invited, but she was so happy for me she went all out in the inviting.

It was outdoors on a kind of deck, right in front of the beach.

It was a good thing Rosalie was good at all of this wedding planning, and my mom wasn't.

I stood before the aisle laid out for me next to Charlie.

Edward stood at the end of the deck next to the priest, waiting for me.

The music started and I walked across slowly, with Charlie, like in all of the movies.

I saw Esme whimpering happily, Carlisle with his arm around her. I saw Emmett smile hugely, Jasper was looking down, Rosalie and Alice were beaming, my mother was crying, and Edward just stared at me, looking mystified.

It was true that I looked very different, Alice paid for my hair to get done, and a professional makeover. And the dress was stunning. I also looked taller with the heals, but I managed not to trip across the aisle.

I couldn't help myself, once me and Charlie were half way across the aisle, I began to cry silently.

Not in a sad way, but in a happy, over whelmed way.

Edward reached out his hand and wiped my tears, as the priest began to speak. The entire ceremony he stroked my hands.

"I love you" he whispered after the priest let us kiss.

Although the marriage was beautiful, the wedding was hard. I had to smile to all of my friends and relatives claiming that Edward and I would be gone for a week in Hawaii for our honeymoon.

Little did all of them know that it may be years until I returned.

The party was much too fancy, Edward and I ditched at one point to lay on the beach.

"When are we leaving?" I asked gently.

"The plane leaves in an hour, in fact we'd better leave now." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go say goodbye to your family?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair

"I already told them we had to leave soon, I don't want to do it again, I might get too emotional. Let's just escape now." I said eagerly.

"A clean break. I agree. I'll go start the Volvo, make sure Carlisle knows we are leaving."

The Plane.

Me and Edward gathered a lot of attention getting on the plane, he was still in his suit, and I was in my wedding dress.

I looked out the window, and into the dark, star filled sky and bid farewell to the life that I knew, the life that I was leaving behind for a life I couldn't resist.

I suddenly realized how tired I was as I sat in my seat in the first class cabin to Brazil.

All those days of staying up late in beauty parlors and keeping Alice and Rosalie company at night finally caught up to me.

I looked at Edward with my heavy eyes and fell into his arms drifting off into slumber.

I woke slowly to see that I was not longer on the plane.

"You slept for a long time" I heard a velvet smooth voice say to me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the beautiful bedroom I was in.

"Our home now. I rented this old mansion, there are no humans in running distance for a vampire, only wildlife." He said.

I got up eagerly, "Am I a vampire yet" I asked too loudly.

He frowned. " I didn't want to do it while you were sleeping."

I got up quickly from the silk bed I lay on, I noticed I was still in my wedding dress. It was still beautiful on me, but worn out from the bed.

I kissed him and wrapped my arms, loosely, around his neck.

He leaned into my neck and breathed in deeply. "Please hold on to your human memories, they are the best part of you." He said.

"Edward, do it now, there's no turning back anymore." I said fiercely.

"First promise to keep your human life." He said firmly.

I began to cry, it felt like all of this had happened so quickly. I put my mouth at his ear, I felt one of my tears touch his neck.

"I'll never forget…." I whispered, feeling choked by my tears.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I have always been." I moved my hair and leaned back so he had a good view of my neck.

Before I had a chance to blink he viciously stabbed my neck with his razor sharp teeth. I held in my scream as I felt my skin tear apart beneath his lips.

The pulse of the blood inside of me was beating a large amount of blood into his mouth, I closed my eyes and felt drops of warm blood slide down my skin and stain my dress.

I tried to breath but was overcome by the pain, I suddenly felt venom begin to flow into my veins. The familiar feeling of the fire struck me like an arrow.

My whole body was burning, I buried my head in Edwards chest and took the last breath I would ever take.

As my brain went into unconsciousness I left the world I knew before, and felt my mind go into one that nobody would ever understand… not even myself.

The last glance I had at my human life would be gone forever. This fire I was feeling underneath my skin began to possess me with something beyond anything I ever knew.

My hands began to shake, I felt my physical appearance changing, but my mind was changing more.

I almost forgot about Edward when I subconsciously embraced the beauty, agony, immortality of a vampire.

I knew that Bella was gone now, I was someone else now.

From shadow, to the edge of night I would now be a creature of perfection, a servant to the warm blood of the weak humans around me.

Hours and hours passed and I had happy thoughts of become Bella the HUNTER. The stunning warrior who would kill all in her path and feed on the righteous.

Like a twig snapping from a tree, I awoke from the three day sleep.

Edward! I suddenly remembered him.

But I did not see him anywhere.

"Edward?" I asked.

I felt alone in the large luxury I was laying in.

He'll be back, I thought to myself.

He didn't matter.

All that mattered was me.

I was now invincible.

I glided to the large mirror in the bedroom.

"I am perfect." I said with my new, high, glorious voice.

I danced around the house, I was the most amazing woman in the world, I only needed myself now, my thoughts looked down upon the life I had before.

I grabbed the bedpost next to me and smashed it with my fingers, the power was invigorating.

"Pss pss psss psss" I whispered playfully to myself while the warm wind of Brazil flew through the window, I welcomed myself to my worst nightmare, I was a vampire now, and the world was in for it's awakening.

AN: There you have it, folks! This was alot of fun and I want to say thankyou to all of my loyal readers!

I would like to make a sequel, but there are so many other ideas for other stories I want to work on. So this story is on hold.

Please review the final chapter!!!

xoxoxoxoxo 333333


	13. The Sequel

**I have written the sequel!!!**

**It is called Beautiful Betrayel**

**go on my profile and the story is toward the bottom of it (duh)**

**so please read it!!! thanks**


End file.
